Saturday Night at the Movies
by TangerineSummer
Summary: Tamaki takes Kyoya to a commoners' cinema, and Kyoya has more in mind for the evening than merely watching a 2-hour-long cartoon while eating popcorn. ONESHOT. Pairing: Kyoya/Tamaki


A/N: While I'm in the middle of writing another Kyoya/Tamaki story "A Little Less Speculation, A Little More Action" (shameless self-advertising alert :D), I came up with this plot bunny in my head the other day and decided to write it out before I complete the next chapter of my former story. I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review; I'd really love any feedback anyone has to give me. Thanks in advance! ^_^

_Tamaki is going to pay for this_, I thought to myself bitterly as I watched a CGI-animated duck on the screen prance around in polka-dotted undergarments and engage in one of those tasteless, Looney Tunes-brand of smacking kisses with another cartoon duck, this one clad in a short red dress and high heels. The male duck then hopped upon a pink-colored moose—one with drool dripping down his face for some unknown reason—and rode off into the sunset gallantly; he had previously wrapped his lasso around a palm tree, however, so he predictably went flying back into the shot, mangled and with spinning stars in his eyes. Everyone in the audience laughed. Everyone except me, that is.

I honestly had very little idea of what was actually happening in the movie. About fifteen minutes in—when the lead duck had somehow bronzed himself by swimming in a pool filled with brass or some other unconvincing, nonsensical situation only written to drive the ludicrous plot forward—I had begun to drift off into my own thoughts. Mainly about the earlier part of the evening.

It was 4:18 PM—and yes, I remember the exact time—when Tamaki had called me up that night. Excitement resonated from his voice, and I could only imagine he was displaying gargantuan, amethyst puppy dog eyes and a slightly-slobbering tongue as he spoke. "Kyoya, you'll never believe what I saw on my way to my piano lesson today: a commoners' cinema!"

I was less than thrilled, of course, and I wasn't afraid to show it. "Oh, good. So, we can all tag along with you and Haruhi. Watch you make a fool out of yourself in front of her, and obtain some fascinating new knowledge about the commoners' lifestyle at the same time! It sounds fabulous."

Of course, Tamaki didn't detect my sarcasm. "Exactly, Kyoya! I knew you'd be on board! But there _were_ a couple errors in your reply. Firstly, I never make a fool out of myself with Haruhi and it breaks my heart that you think I do. And secondly, it would just be you and me going. No Haruhi or the rest of the club."

'No Haruhi or the rest of the club.' My eyes widened and my heartbeat increased at the words. "Really? Why not?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"Those shady twins already took Haruhi to the movies yesterday! I'm sure they were trying to get some alone time with her—damn them!—but Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai heard them ask her and tagged along," Tamaki sighed. "All this behind my back…But anyway, we can't let that get us down!" _I wasn't planning to._ "Because you and I can go see it tonight and catch up with the commoners' knowledge the rest of the members gained yesterday! We'll show _them_!"

My heart felt a bit ponderous at the explanation Tamaki gave; it wasn't that he just wanted to spend some alone time with me or that he preferred my company to Haruhi or the group. No, it could never be that. Still, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend quality time with Tamaki. Especially because—with Haruhi around—those opportunities were growing rarer and rarer each day. "Well, I suppose I'll accompany you then. What time does the movie start?"

Soon after our conversation, I began getting ready for the event. While I knew very well that it was a "commoners'" activity, I didn't feel the need to dress the part. I wasn't afraid of flaunting my wealth, and besides…I wanted to look my best for Tamaki. So I chose a sapphire-hued button-down shirt (Tamaki always said the color brought out my eyes) and a dark pair of designer jeans. When Tamaki arrived at my door about forty-five minutes before the movie started (the commoners' cinema was certainly not near the community I lived in), I dare say he looked a bit star-struck. He blinked one too many times and I'm at least 87% certain I saw rose-colored pillows flush across his chiseled cheekbones.

"H-hi, Kyoya. Are you ready to go?" he asked, his voice taking on the slightly deeper and more insecure tone it usually only uses around Haruhi.

"Whenever you are."

Unfortunately, while this beginning of the evening seemed to foreshadow a pleasant and possibly even romantic evening, things began to take a turn for the worst. During the limo ride there, we had the chance to just talk: something I had been much looking forward to, despite my natural inclination to remain quiet and contemplative rather than chatty. Tamaki did most of the talking, as I expected. His voice was euphonic and his eyes danced with mirth; however, his primary subject of discussion was none other than Haruhi.

He drove me nearly insane with his pedantic speeches about her; he spoke of her as if she was a secular goddess, while I saw nothing more than an occasionally nice but overall depressing and painfully mediocre girl in Haruhi. Not to mention the fact that he even brought up a plan to marry her. I almost lost it at that point; my knuckles turned pasty as I attempted to suppress my fist's instinct to punch Tamaki in the face.

When we actually arrived at the movie, I was again displeased. We were seeing "The Happy Tales of Super Duckling". Tamaki never told me _that_ quaint little children's film was what we were paying good money to see. Tamaki bounced into theater #4 with the innocent joy of a small child, and while I found his behavior adorable, I couldn't shake the feeling that I would be wasting two hours of my precious time sitting in a darkened room watching a mindless cartoon instead of actually spending time with my prince in a real, meaningful way. But then again, even if I could, he would probably just start talking about Haruhi again. Ever since she arrived at Ouran Academy, my life had been darkened. Perchance even ruined.

And now I was sitting in the theater, trying to figure out why Super Duckling was wearing an apron and chatting up a swan. I sighed, bored and tired, and then looked over to Tamaki. His humongous, nearly translucent eyes were glued to the screen as if the film was the most suspenseful and intriguing one he had ever seen. _He's so cute_, I thought. I quickly cursed myself for thinking such a thought, but it didn't stop said thought from seeping into and sticking hotly to the folds of my mind.

A moment later, as I continued—against my better judgment—to stare at him, he caught me and quickly turned to me. He looked confused and I hurriedly turned away, pretending to be intently focused on the screen. The Super Duckling was in the middle of some elementary-level burp joke that made the audience howl with laughter. Immediately bored again, I turned my glance back to Tamaki, but I attempted to make it subtler. Instead of staring directly at his face, I looked down at his slender fingers—those cream-colored piano hands of his—as he sifted through a small bag of popcorn and drew out a handful that he delicately but hungrily offered his mouth.

Despite the fact that I loathed such greasy, buttery, and ultimately unfulfilling food such as this popcorn, I tapped Tamaki on the shoulder and whispered, "May I?"

Tamaki looked a bit bewildered. I could even see him blush slightly under the white lambency of the movie screen. He then looked to the popcorn bag and looked as if he had a revelation. "Oh, you want some popcorn, huh?"

"Yes. What did you think I meant?"

He chuckled nervously and ran one hand through his golden locks. "Um…nevermind. It's stupid. Here, take as much popcorn as you want! I'll put it here in the middle so we can share it easily!"

Tamaki did so and I put my hand into the bag as Tamaki did the same. As I had hoped, our hands touched. Momentarily, yes. But they certainly touched. It felt like lightning.

I was then beginning to see what profitable opportunities the movies offered. The event provided several chances for romance. The darkness wasn't as bad as I had assumed it would be; it made everything feel more intimate, and I certainly didn't mind the ethereal glow the light from the movie screen cast upon Tamaki's otherwise shadowed face. The movie itself was undoubtedly a waste of time, but it made Tamaki laugh, so in a certain way, it became a masterpiece in my eyes.

And then there were chances like the popcorn and possibly the drink…As Tamaki took a sip from the drink, I leaned forward and did the same from my own straw. His porcelain cheek was adjacent to mine, nearly touching.

_So, commoners did something right for a change_, I thought to myself.

After the movie had ended, Tamaki and I ambled out of the theater perfectly in stride. I suggested we walk down a nearby path because I wasn't quite ready to go home, and Tamaki shared my sentiment. He said he wasn't too eager to see his father that night, and I lied to him, telling him that was my reason as well.

As we strolled under the vanilla moon, Tamaki continued his extensive gushing over the movie. "My favorite part had to be when Super Duckling finally told Flower that he loved her and they kissed! It was so romantic!"

"'A bumbling, poorly-animated duck's lips suddenly enlarge to five times their size so he can make obnoxious and clichéd kissing noises and an unrealistic spectacle as he kisses another cartoon duck. And you consider that 'romantic'?" I questioned.

"Well, Super Duckling had harbored these tortured feelings for Flower for years! Since they were little, baby ducklings!" Tamaki tried to explain.

"Let me guess: it reminded you of Haruhi?" I sighed.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. He then smiled. "Why, yes, it did remind me of her. You know, she did the cutest thing yesterday. I offered her a chocolate bar, one of the ones my dad brought home from Switzerland, and she said…"

"You know, I think I'll call Driver and have him come pick me up," I interrupted flatly.

Tamaki looked down at me, shocked. His eyes looked as if they were filled with tears. "What? Why, Kyoya? My driver is already waiting for us."

"I just think it would be better this way."

"What? I thought we were having a good time."

"Perhaps you were, but I was not," I told him.

Suddenly, he had turned ghost-white and was hunched over under a nearby tree. A crowd of mushrooms had already begun to grow at the base of its trunk. I sighed and approached him.

"You didn't like the movie, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, unrelenting in his role as the most oblivious person I'd ever met.

"No, I didn't like the movie. I didn't want to see it in the first place, and I was right in my prediction of it being nothing more than childish and uncouth," I said.

"Well, if you didn't want to see the movie, why did you say 'yes' to accompanying me?" I shook my head and knelt down beside him under the tree. There were many words that lingered on my tongue, but I uttered none of them. Tamaki looked over, curious. "Kyoya? Why did you come?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Tamaki."

"I don't buy that. You always know exactly why you do everything. You never partake in any activity during which you have nothing to gain personally," Tamaki offered.

I hesitated and stared at Tamaki as he returned his focus to his mushrooms. He looked even more beautiful under the moonlight than he did under the screen light. "I merely wanted to spend time with you, Tamaki," I admitted.

As he looked over at me, I could tell that the tears in his eyes had changed from ones of desolation to ones of joy. I stood up, knowing what was coming next. Sure enough, Tamaki jumped into the cool, night air and soon had his legs wrapped around me, his arms shaking me back and forth. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard, mon ami!" he cried.

"Don't let it go to your head," I said with a smile.

He jumped down from me moments later and grinned, but then he noticed that my expression had changed to sadness and frustration again. "What's wrong, Kyoya?"

"I came to spend time with you, and yet all our time was filled by discussion of Haruhi." As soon as the words flew out of my mouth, as if by some force besides my own free will, I regretted them. I looked up at Tamaki and hoped that he would be in one of his idiotic moods and not realize what I had just admitted.

"Why does it bother you when I talk about Haruhi?"

I waited, hesitated, trying to think of some reason that would satisfy the criteria I was faced with. But I suppose my silence during those few moments following the question spoke a bit too loudly.

Tamaki was in an intuitive mood that night. Damn him. He suddenly went white again and began to stutter. "Kyoya, do you…do you have a crush on me?"

I was immediately annoyed at his choice of words. A crush? An understatement. I weighed my options in my mind and concluded that logically, my wisest one would be to finally come clean. "Of course I do, you idiot. And it only took you three years to notice," I mumbled.

"Well, Kyoya, I…" Tamaki began. He then smiled widely…not the reaction I expected. "That's marvelous!"

"It is?"

"Of course! I was only prattling on about Haruhi because I didn't want you to catch on to the fact that I have a crush on _you_! And it worked! I'm quite the shrewd little minx, aren't I?" he said, putting one hand on his hip proudly.

I stared at him, dumbfounded. I had been just as oblivious as him. Not only was he cleverer, more self-contained, and more capable of actually hiding his emotions than I imagined he could be, but he also…had a crush on me? While I usually did not participate in the cartoonish displays of hyper-emotionality that the rest of my friends did, I was tempted on this occasion to allow smoke to blow out of my ears.

Tamaki began dancing around giddily, singing, "Oh, this is wonderful! I never thought I'd see the day!"

After my head stopped feeling dizzy and I could retrieve my ability to speak, I said, "Wait, Tamaki…I wasn't completely honest with you earlier…"

His face dropped. "You mean, you _don't _have a crush on me?"

"I'm referring to my reasons for coming to see this film with you. Yes, I wanted to spend time with you, but there was a more tangible profit I hoped to gain from the evening."

"Oh? Wha-what it is?"

"Well, from my research, I've concluded that going to see a movie with one's love interest often earns one a handsome reward in the form of a goodnight kiss," I said matter-of-factly.

Tamaki then smiled as he pulled me closer to him—directly under a branch of glistening cherry blossoms—and kissed me gently, shyly, innocently. Despite all my bravado with the ladies, this moment had marked my first kiss. The perfect first kiss. Then Tamaki whispered, "You really know how to get what you want, Kyoya."

I smiled shyly, adjusted my glasses, and put my arms around Tamaki's waist. "And you really know how to _give_ me what I want, Tamaki."

~FIN~

Thanks so much for reading!! Don't forget to submit a review! ;)


End file.
